The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an on-line educational system.
The Internet has permitted users with web browsers to easily exchange information over the Internet. Educational materials, for example, may be distributed to users for taking an educational course on-line. Providing on-line educational courses requires various features in order to successfully execute the course. In order for the course to successfully replace or supplement in-classroom courses, users must be provided with various features so that the online educational course provides certain benefits over in-classroom teaching.
Accordingly, a need exists for various features for an on-line educational system.
A first apparatus for document sharing for use with an on-line educational system permits users to provide a document to an instructor. The educational system includes providing on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course, and providing on-line an electronic syllabus for the educational course. The apparatus receives an education-related document from a particular one of the users and associates a message with the document based upon information entered by the particular user. The apparatus stores the document with the message for accessibility by the instructor.
A second apparatus for document sharing for use with an on-line educational system permits an instructor to provide a document to users. The educational system includes providing on-line content concerning educational materials for a particular educational course, and providing on-line an electronic syllabus for the educational course. The apparatus receives an education-related document from the instructor along with an identification of a particular one of the users as an intended recipient of the document, and it associates a message with the document based upon information entered by the instructor. The apparatus stores the document with the message for accessibility by the particular user.